


Baby Sister

by Coconutpills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutpills/pseuds/Coconutpills
Summary: Aranea can’t say no to Iris. Gladio can’t say no to Iris. Iris could probably take over the world if she tried, but all she really wants is her own cute little family.(Post-Game spoilers, but nobody dies)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iris/Aranea is pretty much my OTP at this point. Iris is so cute but also headstrong and not really afraid to say what she wants; for fuck’s sake, she outright flirts with the Prince and just brushes Lunafreya off like ‘she better not find out.’ And Aranea tries to be so ice cold and aloof, but still helps everyone out anyway because she doesn’t have it in her to be cruel, no matter what that intimidating armor may imply. So I think Iris would lowkey have Aranea wrapped around her finger, all the while Aranea thinks she is the dominant one, but she is so very wrong. And Gladio? Big brother is always wrapped around little sister’s finger, that’s just common knowledge.

Aranea blinked slowly at her wife, head slightly tilting, like a puppy trying to comprehend. She’d just woken up, silver hair tangled around her face, so understanding was sluggish at best. Iris, being of the headstrong Amicitia family, seemingly had no ability to mince words, so the dragoon could only assume her ears were the problem. She was a few years older than the brunette, but didn’t think she was so old that she would need hearing aids. “Come again,” she asked for clarification.

“You’re such a bad listener,” Iris replied with a giggle and a sweet smile as she left the window and crossed the wood floor of their bedroom. Morning sunlight streamed in beautifully from the wide window, bathing her in a backlight that made her look purely angelic. Even after ten hard years of hunting daemons in the Starscourge blotted sky, Iris always looked so perfectly innocent. Which made it even harder for Aranea to understand her clearly as she knelt on the bed and gently touched the dragoon’s lower abdomen, repeating “I said, I think its a good time for us to have a baby. You would look beautiful pregnant.”

While neither woman saw themselves chained by any kind of traditional gender roles, Iris was generally the more feminine of the two, so Aranea had assumed that if they were ever to consider starting a family, she would be the ‘dad’ and Iris would be the ‘mom.’ She was gentle and doting and loved to cuddle, all warmth and innocence, while Aranea was much rougher around the edges. Of course, she couldn’t say she had given a lot of thought about the subject much before; Prince Noctis had ascended to the throne of the King only six months earlier, banishing both Ardyn and the eternal night, but prior to that, the idea of having children in such a bleak hellscape was unthinkable to both women.

As if she could read her mind (sometimes Aranea wasn’t convinced that she couldn’t), Iris laid down beside her, legs entwining with the former mercenary’s while her hand continued to lazily drift across her lower belly. “Daylight has returned to the world, and its a much safer place now. Everything is getting back to normal, so… I think as a married couple, we have an obligation to rebuild the world in our own way too,” Iris explained, her eyes drifting up from Aranea’s stomach to gaze in her eyes. Her expression gushed with love and the kind of perfect open trust of a beloved wife, she really fit the role perfectly. 

Iris had been the one to suggest their union, barely two months after the light had returned to the world. “We have to make this official now,” she had explained, then demanded when Aranea had tried to drag her feet. Throughout her career, Aranea had hated being chained to any one person or group, but something about being tied in matrimony to Iris felt right. Maybe it was because the world felt right again.

Still, the idea of starting a family felt funny to her, and she shifted a little under Iris’ legs. “That’s going to be a bit difficult, darling. Didn’t anyone explain to you how babies are made? One of us is severely lacking the proper equipment,” she joked as she propped herself up on one arm, the other coming to rest on Iris’ waist. Smiling down at Iris, she felt a warm happiness blanket over her as her wife smiled back, though a little bit of mischief in her eyes told her not to get too comfortable. Iris wasn’t dumb, this she knew, so there had to be a catch.

“Of course I know how babies are made. In fact, there’s quite an easy way to get a cute little Amicitia baby in that tummy of yours,” Iris replied, her voice still deceptively sweet, outright saccharine. Suspicious of her confidence, Aranea tested these dangerous waters with caution.

“Magic disappeared along with the Starscourge, so you can’t magically get me pregnant.”  
“Yeah, it did.”  
“As did any of the warping weapons and tools that Kingsguard were given, so no warping a baby in there.”  
“Yep.”  
“The daemons are gone, so most Magitek are gone, and the Magitek technologies that didn’t run on daemons have been dismantled and outlawed.”  
“Mmm-hmm.”  
“So… what exactly is your master plan to get me pregnant, and with your baby at that?”

“Oh,” Iris giggled, her spark of mischief in her eyes now burning a hot flame, “I didn’t say my baby, I said an Amicitia baby. I have a duty to carry on my bloodline, as do you for the Highwind legacy. Besides, a baby that looks like you and me combined would be so cute!”

“Amicit---” Aranea stopped midword as the meaning of Iris’ words hit her like a Behemoth. “Nope, I won’t do it.” 

“But the baby would get my cute little nose, your beautiful grey eyes, my brown hair…”

“And your brother’s huge chin. No, Iris, I won’t fuck him.” Aranea disentangled herself from Iris’ limbs and rolled over, pulling the sheets up over her head. It wasn’t that she hadn’t laid eyes on the elder Amicitia before, Gladiolus wasn’t an unattractive man. Strong and broad-shouldered with an infectious smile, he was the kind of guy that people generally thought she would go for. There weren’t many men who were stronger than her, that could make her feel delicate and feminine and womanly, but she never really wanted that to begin with. Iris demanded neither strength nor femininity from her, she could simply be herself.

But now Iris was demanding that she sleep with her brother. Blushing at the mere thought of carnal pleasure with Gladio, Aranea pulled the covers tighter as her wife tried to tug them away and nuzzle herself close again. 

“Please Aranea, just think about it, okay? Its not like he’s waiting outside for you to make up your mind right now,” she pleaded, spooning the silver-haired beauty.

“He can stand in the hallway all damn day, butt naked with his dick in the air if he wants, I’m not doing it,” came the harsh reply, making Iris giggle at the thought of the Kingsguard Shield, tall and proud as always, guarding the door in his birthday suit.

Aranea loosened her grip on the sheets and let Iris curl around her, the subject dropped, at least temporarily. But she knew, just like the demand to get married, her cute wife would not forgo a conclusion to the argument.

*~*~*

For the next few weeks, Aranea couldn’t pass Gladio in town without avoiding his gaze, trying not to blush. She had never tried not to blush before and never realized how hard it was to control your own face in such circumstances. She had probably made a face at him once or twice in her struggle, she just hoped it was sufficiently unappealing enough that he wouldn’t want to get into bed with her either. Thankfully, both she and the King’s Shield were busy enough with the reconstruction of Insomnia that they only crossed paths a few times.

The paths her mind crossed, however, were not nearly as cooperative. Like being told to not think of a pink chocobo, the more she tried to avoid thinking about Gladio, the more her mind naturally drifted to thoughts of him. His broad chest and shoulders were almost never hidden away, but even when he did mercifully decide to wear a shirt, the way it clung to his muscles left little to the imagination. His tattooed arms, thick and strong, could easily pick her up and toss her to the bed if she let him. He’d taken to tying back his long, dark hair to keep it out of his face while working or fighting, so she wondered if he kept it up during sex or let it hang down. Six knew what other things would hang down; Gladio was a big dude, so she could only assume the size of other assets would be comparable.

She had been washing up after another long day’s work rebuilding another sector of the city, lathering up her hair and body, when she finally acknowledged that this had gone on too long. It had been six weeks since Iris’ original proposal, and for the fourth day in a row, she had come home to masturbate in the shower. Leaning against the shower wall, her soap-slicked hand rubbed her clit, her breath quickening through her nose as she bit her lip. She couldn’t let any noise escape, Six forbid she say his name, or Iris would hear and the deception would be up. Even if she let Iris in on the idea that she wouldn’t mind a roll in the hay with Gladio, sex was one thing, making babies was another. 

Her other hand drifting to her breast, she kneaded the soft mound of flesh tenderly before concentrating her fingertips on her nipple. Delicately tugging on the nipple and areola, she thought of what it would be like, her breasts swollen and heavy as her child grew inside her, what it would be like to nurse the baby with that same pink nipple. She had never fantasized in such a way before, and was pleasantly surprised at the results as a familiar jolt spread through her. The hand that so lovingly touched her clit slid down between the soft crevice of her folds, fingers slowly entering inside. To have Gladio’s cock buried in her here and filled with his cum, the thought made her shiver and pump her fingers deeper. Growing her and Iris’ baby inside her womb and birthing their perfect child from this same opening, she thought, both her hands working furiously now as she tried desperately to be quiet, hoping the running water hid her whimpers and moans. A deep, animalistic impulse and her own wild imagination set her over the edge, fingers spasming inside her and hips trembling as she came, her mind hazy with the delusion.

The water heater depleted of its supply, the shower quickly turned cold and snapped Aranea out of her orgasmic reverie. _Again? How long have I been in here?_ She thought as she turned off the faucet and exited, wrapping herself in a warm towel before beginning to dry her hair. _Iris will be mad that I used up all the hot water again,_ she thought with a sigh, looking towards the door where she knew her wife would be impatiently waiting. _Its her fault anyway, putting these kinds of thoughts in my head._

“Are you planning on taking me out to dinner or something while the water heats back up?” Iris asked indignantly as she exited the bathroom, just as Aranea had expected. 

“I was thinking of the ‘or something’ part,” she replied confidently as she wrapped her arms around her wife. Breathing deeply to calm herself, Aranea brought her hand to Iris’ chin, looking deeply into her eyes. Even when glaring with annoyance about the water, those amber eyes were so perfect, so loving. She couldn’t say no to those eyes any longer.

“Invite Gladio over. I think… I think I’m ready to give you that baby.”

*~*~*

“Uhm… so… what do I do now?”

Gladio stood at the door to his sister’s bedroom, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

Aranea had been trying, at Iris’ suggestion, to lie sexily on the bed, positioned so the sheer crimson lingerie she was wearing gave plenty of room for the imagination to run wild. However, such an obvious question made the silver-haired dragoon burst out laughing, burying her face in a pillow to try to muffle the laughter and, hopefully, his embarrassment. 

“For Shiva’s sake, Gladdy,” Iris huffed, her fingers rubbing at her temple as she sat beside her laughing hyena of a wife. “This doesn’t have to be difficult. You’re a man, just do what you always do with it.”

“Iris,” Aranea giggled from behind the pillow, “he’s also fucking another man. If he does what he always does with it, I can’t get pregnant in that end.” Before her laughter could get too raucous, Iris elbowed Aranea in the side to silence her. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, the elder Amicitia scoffed. “I know what end to put it in, though plugging up your mouth with it is a lot more appealing to me right now,” he replied as he shifted his weight on his hips. Uncomfortable as he was with Aranea’s snarky comments (he’d come to expect them from his sister-in-law, but the situation at hand made it especially awkward), he couldn’t help but feel his pants become tighter around his hips and legs, shifting to try to relieve it. Even if that was what he was there for, he didn’t want it quite so obvious that her body affected him.

As she rubbed at the ribs where Iris had jabbed her, Aranea’s breasts swayed slightly, restrained only by the thin crimson material. It looked gauzy, and even from across the bedroom, he could see the shape and color of her nipples through the fabric. It did nothing to hide the swell of her hips either, nor the soft V shape between her thighs. He wouldn’t have expected his cute little sister to be turned on by red lingerie, but this whole experience was surprising as well.

“I want to have a baby,” Iris had said so matter-of-factly as she sat on the couch of his and Ignis’ apartment. Much like Aranea, both had reacted with slow comprehension, requiring her to elaborate on her intentions. After explaining herself, Ignis smiled and nodded, much to Gladio’s surprise. “You and I have no intention of making a family, why not let Iris take charge of the Amicitia family name?” he had offered helpfully, though it did little to assuage Gladio’s fears. After all, Ignis didn’t have to fuck one of the most feared former soldiers of the Empire. 

She didn’t really seem all that intimidating now though as she let out a little girlish squeak when Iris leaned in to nibble on her earlobe. He could see her whisper something into her wife’s ear as her hand cupped one of those barely contained breasts, squeezing it gently while her thumb grazed over the nipple. The whispering continued a moment longer before Iris quickly pulled away and nonchalantly walked to the armoire a few feet away to begin pouring herself a glass of wine, completely ignoring her now lonely wife. He couldn’t hear what had been said, but he suddenly knew what based on Aranea’s actions: _If you want to keep being touched here, you need to make him do it._

With all the confidence he would expect from the great Commodore Aranea Highwind, she climbed off the bed and marched up to Gladio. If she had been hesitant with indecision before, it didn’t show at all now as she grabbed her collar and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips parted and tongue sought out his own, to which he could only comply. There was no arguing or turning back now, it was clear she simply wouldn’t allow it as her free hand grabbed his wrist, firmly placing his hand on her breast. Whereas Iris’ small but skilled hands only cupped her rounded tit, Gladio’s hand enveloped it, his palm warm against her nipple. His sword-worn callouses were not as pleasant, providing friction against the delicate skin, but she leaned into it nonetheless. 

She leaned her hips into his as well, making an amusing sound as she discovered his body’s growing reaction. Breaking their kiss, she remarked, “I’m glad you like these so much,” her hand leaving his collar and bringing his other hand up to her chest as well. “They’re even bigger out of the armor, right?” The only response she got was a grunt before he kissed her again, once on the lips before heading down her neck. She winced a little at the sensation of his facial hair prickling against her skin, but didn’t complain as his lips reached her collarbone while his calloused fingers ran down her sides, caressed her back, ran down her hips and back up to circle around her waist. She wasn’t a waif by any measure, but still felt shockingly tiny under Gladio’s curious hands, he really could nearly encircle her in his hands if he wanted.

“Can I?” he asked quietly, almost pleadingly, and the question threw her off guard. Unsure of what he was asking, Aranea nodded anyway and yelped in surprise as he picked her up by the hips and tossed her backward on to the bed. From where she lay on the loveseat, sipping her glass and watching intently, Iris chastised her brute of a brother to be more gentle, but the warning fell on deaf ears as he set to work on the upper piece of lingerie. Not content to simply grope any longer, Gladio removed the gauzy crimson top and descended upon her heavy breasts with his mouth, earning him a rewarding moan. Aranea tangled her fingers in Gladio’s hair, flinging his hair tie across the room at Iris, who dodged with a roll of her eyes. _He's much like an overgrown baby himself,_ she thought as he squeezed and sucked at her breasts, lavishing both with ample attention.

Tugging at his hair to redirect his attention, Aranea pulled Gladio into a kiss once more, her hand at his side encouraging him to come on to the bed with her rather than hovering awkwardly over her. As their lips and tongues explored each other’s mouths, Aranea pushed the black never-buttoned button-down shirt off his shoulders, allowing Gladio to shrug it off his arms in between breaths. Both hands came to his bare chest, tracing over the pattern of feathers that extended across his shoulders, then around his back and ribcage, exploring him all over as he did to her. Finding her way down his chiseled abs, her fingers hovered a moment over his belt before reaching further down. Even through his pants, Aranea could feel his hardened cock straining to meet her touch, twitching at the slightest stimulation.

“Impatient, are we?” she breathed after pulling away from a kiss. Gladio’s face was flushed and she could feel the heat of her cheeks as well, the blood rushing through both of them as their hearts hammered anxiously.

“You reached for me first,” he replied with a smirk before sitting up and kneeling back on his heels to undo his belt. As he began to unzip his pants, he couldn’t help but watch Aranea as she too sat up, watching him with rapt attention. He had been a little bit worried that this whole proposal would be awkward and unwanted, with Aranea merely putting up with him and his dick until she got the seed she needed and kicked him out. However, it seemed he was mistaken, as she slowly crawled towards him, eagerly waiting to see his cock spring forth from his boxer briefs. Once he did finally remove his pants and underclothes, she pounced and pushed him to his back, eyes set on her prize.

 _Like I thought,_ Aranea thought to herself as she settled cozily beside his thighs, wrapping her hand around his impressive girth. Gladio groaned as she slowly pumped her hand around the equally sizable length of his cock, testing to see his reactions and limits. _I wonder if I can fit it here,_ she mused as she licked the shaft, dragging long slow strokes of her tongue from base to tip. A shiver ran through him as she teased, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder, running through her silver hair.

“When I said I wanted to plug up your mouth with it, I wasn’t trying to imply anything, you don’t have to…” Gladio offered, but Aranea pointedly ignored him as she wrapped her lips around his tip and worked her way down. Tilting his head back and moaning was enough encouragement for her to keep going, doing her best to envelope the whole thing in her mouth as her tongue rubbed away at it. Her other hand slid between his thighs and gently cupped his sack, her thumb stroking slowly along the surface. _This is… where_ it _comes from,_ she thought as her fingers manipulated his balls through the thin skin, her lips and mouth still working diligently above. Her thoughts began to race once more, a chill running through her, encouraging her to suck more spiritedly as his eager dick. 

Not content to be outdone, Gladio sat up and grabbed Aranea once more, this time by her thighs as he pulled her body onto his chest, legs straddling his head. Her surprise at the sudden movement was amplified as the thin crimson panties were stretched to the side, the fabric covering her most sensitive spot replaced by the warm, wet heat of Gladio’s lips. As his tongue darted out to taste her, Aranea whimpered a surprised noise, muffled by his cock in her own mouth. 

Where Iris’ tongue was gentle and patient on her body, Gladio was sudden and needy, but not sloppy. He was very deliberate in every kiss, every lick and suck, but much more purpose driven. While her wife was content to slowly, lovingly languish affection and intimacy, Gladio’s intent was more blunt: he wanted to get her off. One muscular arm wrapped around her thigh, bracing her in place with a tight grip on her ass, while the other hand reached in to accompany his lips, probing at the entrance to her pussy. Those primal thoughts filled her head once more, excitement growing at the thought of him inside her. _Its just his fingers, not the main event,_ she thought, trying not to let herself get too wound up and failing miserably. When he did slowly slide his first finger into Aranea’s opening, she cried out, his cock popping out of her mouth as she yelped. She found herself leaning back towards Gladio, her body unabashedly seeking more from him. A second finger joined the first, searching deeply inside her as his tongue explored higher. 

“Ahnn… I-Irissss…” Aranea hissed as Gladio found and licked steadily at her clit. His facial hair scratched at her thighs, sure to leave the skin red and angry later, but she couldn’t care much less, her hips steadily rolling backwards to meet his tongue. Watching her wife desperately ride her brother’s face, Iris smiled and set her glass on the table, kneeling against the bed beside them. Folding her arms and resting her face atop them, she smiled adoringly at Aranea, watching her expression as she drove closer to orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”  
“Mmm, ah! Iris! Iris!”  
“I love you, Ari.”

Aranea’s hips ground to a halt as her back arched, breasts heaving as she cried out Iris’ name once more. Her orgasm quaked through the dragoon’s body, her hands clutching Gladio’s thighs for stability as her come stained his lips and dribbled down his chin. Iris crawled up to the bed to stroke her silver hair as she came down from the clouds, with Gladio helping reposition the spent, boneless mercenary into his sister’s arms. Iris leaned back against the pillows, arms wrapped lovingly around her wife’s shoulders, reaching down to gently cup her breast. Her skin was still flushed and overly sensitive, drawing a pathetic whine from Aranea as Iris’ thumb gently rubbed her nipple.

“You can’t be resting too long, Ari. Gladdy isn’t a very patient daddy,” she reminded her wife, stroking her chin with the other hand and redirecting her gaze to the man in front of her. _Daddy… that’s right, he’s going to put a baby in me,_ Aranea recalled as her mind finally came back to her, eyes drifting from his face down his torso and to his eagerly awaiting cock. Still sensitive from coming, she swallowed hard at the thought of having him drive it inside of her, but readied herself and nodded up to Iris, who nodded to her brother.

Why she was scared of this or of him seemed like thoughts from a million years ago as Gladio gently, ever so gently despite his looming size and physique, removed the ruined panties and pushed himself inside her. She’d wrongly assumed that the big brute would fuck like a jackhammer until he got his rocks off then leave, but instead, he paused after the initial thrust and held himself perfectly still, searching her face intently for any sign of discomfort. He was definitely bigger than any other man she’d had in the past, stretching her pussy to its limits, but her orgasm had left her sufficiently slicked to avoid any pain. As she should have expected from the Shield of the King, he had complete control over himself, and as she reaching up to kiss him again, he took it as a sign of permission to continue, resuming slow thrusts as he locked lips with her.

Her hands fell back away from Gladio, seeking out Iris’ thighs as she lay between them. Sandwiched between the siblings, her head leaning back on Iris’ chest and her pussy gripping Gladio’s cock, she supposed she should have felt weirded out by the surrealness of it all. The two of them were working together to get her pregnant, and despite some initial awkwardness, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She should have felt guilt or something like it as she moaned in ecstasy, her eyes bouncing between Iris’ and Gladio’s. They had the same eyes; a deep, warm amber, half-lidded, looking down at her affectionately. Come whatever may the next nine months, making a baby with these two ranked one of the most amazing things she’d ever done.

“A-Aranea, I’m close,” Gladio growled, his forehead pressing against her collarbone as he tried desperately to hang on. His arms had come to wrap around her hips, grinding her against him with each thrust, each one growing faster and more erratic and sending more cries of pleasure from her lips. Iris gently grabbed her hand, fingers looping together as she quietly asked if she was ready. Her throat dry, she gasped out.

“Y-yes! Iris! Gladio! Come inside me!”

With one more powerful thrust, Gladio emptied himself inside Aranea’s womb, panting against her chest as his cum flowed inside her. She felt him twitching violently as it continued to fill her, licking her lips as the dirty thoughts took her over once more. _You’ve done it, you’re full of his Amicitia sperm. You and Iris are going to have a cute little baby._

Being the only one not in a post-orgasmic haze, Iris grabbed the edge of the blanket and tossed it across the three of them. Predictably, Gladio was the first to fall asleep in her nice warm bed, Aranea rolling him off of her when his weight caused her legs to fall asleep. His arm still draped across Aranea’s chest, hand loosely grabbing her breast and giving unconsciously little squeezes in his sleep. Iris chuckled at her brother’s sleep twitch and snuggled under the covers with the two of them, her hand drifting to Aranea’s exposed stomach, slowly rubbing the soft flesh below her belly button.

“We did it, darling,” she purred happily before brushing silver hair from her forehead and kissing her brow. Aranea wrapped her arms around Iris and grinned sleepily.

“So, how many babies did you want to have? Because I don’t mind doing this again ❤”


End file.
